1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly, to a card connector which has an ejecting device operated easily.
2. Related Art
A memory card is a kind of portable electronic product, and is popularly used among computer peripherals to store data in electronic products, such as digital camera, PDA, mobile phone and etc. A card connector is generally connected to an electrical card for accessing data in the electrical card. In fact, a card connector is one of essential computer peripherals.
A card connector normally includes an ejecting device for free insertion and ejection of an electrical card. Such a conventional card connector typically comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing, and an ejecting device for ejecting the electrical card from the insulative housing. The ejecting device has a sliding block which is slidable on the insulative housing, a spring for providing resiliency of returning, and a following portion for connecting the sliding block and the insulative housing. The sliding block keeps a certain distance away from the insulative housing, obviating resistant force during sliding of the sliding block. Nevertheless, the sliding block tends to rock during its movement, making the electrical card break off, correspondingly, resulting in halting data transmission and losing data.
A card connector overcoming the drawbacks is desired.